Angerfist
Angerfist (birth name Danny Masseling) is a hardcore/gabber musician and DJ. Music activity The year is 1997. Danny Masseling is at the age of 16, and his first experience with music production has entered his system. Danny worked on his beats day and night. After sending a demo out to BZRK Records, Mark Vos (a.k.a. Buzz Fuzz, owner of this notorious record label) contacted him to do some serious business. After a while of mastering and editing, BZRK033 release was born. Under the alias Menace II Society, the Son Of A Bitch EP entered the market. Almost at the same time, the first Angerfist EP was released on Overload Records. However the track "Chronic Disorder", made Menace II Society a well known name, Angerfist would grow out to be one of the biggest names in the scene. Tracks as "Criminally Insane" and "Fuck Off" were immediately recognized as relatively big hits. Danny had set foot in the scene. After releasing an EP under the third alias Kid Morbid, he chose Angerfist to be his main project. Still heavily sedated by this sudden rush of records and enthusiastic hardcore people, the tracks kept coming. In 2003., the Sons Of Satan EP was released on Masters of Hardcore Records. The idea for an Angerfist act, to bring the vibe to the parties would soon appear. Bringing the wicked beats, wearing hockey-masks and hooded sweaters, was an instant success. Every place they visited, the crowd went wild and dancefloors filled up. A year of insane parties and performances went by, as Danny worked on a record that would turn out to become his biggest hit. In 2004., the time had come to release the Raise Your Fist EP. In 2006., Angerfist was one of the leading acts of the scene, with a massive number of fans. Not only did the beats poison their home country, it has also spread beyond the borders. They visited countries as Switzerland, Scotland, USA, Russia, Australia, Germany, Finland, Spain, Italy and many more. In 2006. there was still one thing missing; an album. After 5 years of Angerfist's activity, the Pissin Razorbladez double CD + DVD album was released. Fresh rugged hardcore beats and the hits of the past! The first time it was available for the people, was at the sold out release party at the Hemkade in Zaandam. In 2007. - going strong as ever - more releases followed and Angerfist had the honor to close the world's leading harddance event Sensation Black. 2 years after the first album, in March 2008., their first solo concert was planned; Angerfist the Mutilate Concert! Named after the new album which was also released that same month. Once again, the concert was incredible and the new double album was a massive success. Now, with 2010. in sight, Angerfist is still producing and playing at the highest level of hardcore. The DJ sets and live acts still rock every club and festival they visit, and they will keep on going till the planet bursts into flames. Angerfist as group Since Danny cannot make live performs, he has requested help from his 2 friends to form Angerfist as live performance group. The members of group is: * DJ Angerfist (Danny Masseling) * DJ Crucifier (Grzegorz Luzynski) * MC Prozac Discography Released under act nickname Angerfist * 2002. - Criminally Insane * 2003. - Breakin' Down Society EP * 2004. - Raise Your Fist EP * 2006. - Broken Chain EP * 2006. - Pissin' Razorbladez * 2006. - Towards Isolation * 2008. - Alles Kut Enter * 2008. - In A Million Years EP * 2008. - Masters Of Hardcore - A Rage In Italy (CD + DVD) * 2008. - Mutilate * 2008. - Mutilate E.P. * 2008. - "Radical (Official Dominator 2008 Anthem)" * 2009. - Masters Of Hardcore - Italian Freakz * 2009. - No Fucking Soul * 2009. - Remixes & Refixes * 2009. - "Tonight" * 2010. - "Voice Of Mayhem (Official Masters Of Hardcore 15 Years Anthem)" * 2010. - The Voice Of Mayhem * 2010. - "Deadly Volts" * 2010. - "The Culture" * 2010. - "The Milition" * 2010. - "The Switch (Meccano Twins Remix)" * 2010. - "Angerfist Megamix 2010" Released under act nickname Bloodcage * 2002. - "Cagefight" * 2003. - "Antichrist Superstar" * 2007. - "Strangle And Mutilate" * 2010. - "The Road To Fame" * 2010. - "Sacrelige" Released under act nickname Denekamps Gespuis * 2003. - "Gas Met Die Zooi" * 2008. - "Gas Met Die Zooi (Tha Playah Remix)" Released under act nickname Floorchrushers* (* genre of this project is hardstyle) * 2009. - "Psycho Stylez" Released under act nickname Kid Morbid * 2002. - The X-Zone * 2004. - Definition Of The End Released under act nickname Menace II Society * 2001. - "Fuck Off" * 2001. - "We Will Prevail" * 2002. - Fear Of Others EP * 2002. - Son Of A Bitch * 2004. - "Definition Of The End" Released under act nickname Roland & Sherman * 2006. - "Wij Zijn Roland & Sherman" * 2009. - "Jonge Edammer" * 2010. - "Somewhere Down The Lane" Category:Dutch DJ's Category:Dutch musicians Category:Dutch music groups